


The Bright Side

by justanexercise



Series: Identity Crisis [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look on the bright side Sameen, pretty sure you just sold your last tube of lube.”</p>
<p>If Shaw’s identity did work at a sex shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bright Side

 

“Have a nice day,” Shaw says with a grimace more than a smile. She hands the happy couple their purchases, her face melting back to blankness once their backs are turned.

No more customers. Shaw steps out from behind the cash register and fixes up the store, placing products back where they belong. She shakes her head at the carelessness of customers, she bends down to pick up merchandise from the ground when a soft cough behind her stops her. A familiar cough.

Shaw whips around, chucking the purple dildo in her hand at Root’s face.

Root snatches it out of the air. “Didn’t know you were this happy to see me.”

Growling, Shaw glances around her, still no one in sight. “Root, what are you doing here?”

“I worry about you Sameen,” Root says, pointing at Shaw with the dildo.

Shaw grabs it and flings it behind her. “Okay, seriously, what is it this time? Don’t tell me you need another gag.” Shaw pauses. “Unless I can stuff your mouth with it.”

Root grins. “All you had to do was ask sweetie.”

Shaw grunts and spins on her heels, stomping away from Root. It doesn’t work, Root follows her through the store.

Root examines the plethora of sex toys within her range, humming her approval for some and shaking her head for others.

Seeing a waving hand from the corner of her eye, Shaw turns to the backroom, her manager waving her hands in the air, shooing her towards Root. Her manager even gestures to her own cheeks. She puts on an exaggerated smile and points to Shaw. Shaw’s mouth quirks into a reluctant smile, it immediately drops when she turns back to Root.

“What are you looking for?” Shaw asks.

Root holds out several items, putting them in Shaw’s hands. “I think that’s all I need for today.”

Shaw brings them up with her to the cash register, her eyebrow arching up when she scans the items. “Do I even want to know what you need these for?”

Root takes the sturdy wooden whip and smacks it across her palm. Luckily for Shaw, Root does not notice the twitch in her cheek, or the appreciative look at how Root handles the whip.

“Interrogation techniques,” Root says, “you should know all about them.”

“Never used sex toys for that.”

Root grins, leaning her arms on the counter. “Maybe you should. You want to come?”

Shaw shoots her a glare.

“Suit yourself, but…” Root takes out the violet wand and jabs Shaw’s collarbone, releasing static shock on her skin.

Shaw inhales sharply.

“I guess I’ll just have my own fun.” Root drops down enough cash to cover the expenses. “Keep the change.”

Shaw rubs at her collarbone, her eyes promising maiming and torture at Root’s retreating back.


End file.
